Sunday
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Why does beastboy dissapear every Sunday? Raven Finds Out


Teen Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Beastboy and Sunday**

Everyday Beastboy would be up watching cartoons or eating Tofu. Everyday that is except Sunday. On Sunday's he would disappear for the morning. Nobody saw him leave or come back. It had become an unofficial mission to discover where he went. One morning Raven woke up a little bit earlier then normal and after looking at the time, got up and made herself some tea. As she was standing in the kitchen, she heard a door open and turning round, she saw Beastboy crossing through towards the door. He was dressed in a brown suit and was wearing a tie, brown shoes completed the attire. He disappeared having not noticed Raven watching him.

"You're not normally here at this time of morning" Robin said from behind Raven who turned to see her leader holding a large file of papers in his hand.

"I wanted tea before meditating, but while waiting, I saw Beastboy walking out the tower in a suit. And before you ask, I don't know where he went" Raven said picking up her tea.

"Well now that you know what time he goes out the tower, can you wait for him next Sunday?" Asked Robin as the spiky haired wonder made coffee.

Raven groaned inwardly.

"Sure" she said in her normal voice.

The next seven days passed with the titans doing the normal thing of battling their foes, but Beastboy did not give any sign that he was going to tell them where he went.

Sunday came round again and Raven got up early to try and catch Beastboy. Sure enough at 8.30am Beastboy appeared at the doorway leading to the titans rooms. He didn't see Raven until she gave a polite little cough which made him jump.

"Erm…. Ah Hello Raven, Good Morning" Beastboy said.

"Good Morning to you as well. What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" asked Raven.

"Nothing, no reason at all. I just thought it looked a good day to go for a walk" He said looking at the floor.

"Beastboy, I am a telepath, I sense things and you are lying. Where are you going? Same place you went to last week?" she asked and judging by his expression she guessed right.

"Promise if I tell you, you won't make fun of me?" Beastboy said timidly. "Or tell the others" he added.

"I promise on my oath as a titan, that I will not tell the others what you will tell me or to make fun of you, whatever it is" Raven swore. Beastboy considered that good enough.

"Well, you know how I disappear every Sunday" Raven nodded "It's because I go to church" he said.

"You go to church?" Raven asked amazed.

"Yeah" replied Beastboy grinning a little so his fang showed. "I used to go when my parents where still alive. When I was in the Doom Patrol, Steve said it was a waste of time, but when I came here I started going again" he said.

"Well, you better be going then" Raven said finishing her cup of tea.

"Yeah. See you later" and Beastboy stood and walked to the door. He stopped and turned back again towards Raven. "Raven, would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Me?" she said astounded.

"Yes, you. There's only one Raven in this tower you know" he said.

"Me, the daughter of a demon, going to a place of holiness to worship God? That's going to go down real well" Raven said with a trace of humour in her normally monotone voice.

"Please, it's a new learning thing for you" Beastboy said attacking Raven's ego.

"Oh, very well. Can you wait for a bit while I wear something more… suitable?" and with that she teleported to her room. She reappeared ten minutes later wearing a dark blue skirt and a lighter blue blouse. She had black shoes on and was holding a dark blue jacket. In her hands was a black purse. "Ready?" she asked.

Half an hour later Beastboy and Raven stood in front of a large stone building that Raven concluded must be the church. They walked inside and knowing that Raven wouldn't want to be recognised, choose seats at the back. The minister started the service with a prayer then songs were sung and the collection plate passed round. Raven was confused by its purpose until Beastboy explained that the money collected, was used to give food to the poor and provided a roof for the homeless, and Raven placed several hundred dollar bills on the plate. Soon it was the end and the minister concluded the service with a prayer.

"May God protect our protectors the Teen Titans two of whom are here today, Beastboy who is a regular here, and Raven who is here for the first time. May God protect them, Amen. May God Bless, and go with you" and with that the service was concluded.

They returned to the tower where Raven said that it was a interesting experience.

"Does that mean you will be going next week?" asked Beastboy.

"And the week after that and the week after that" Raven said giving Beastboy a small kiss and headed off to her room to get into uniform.


End file.
